Underdog Unicorns
The Underdog Unicorns is one of three opposing teams in Total Drama Around the World Underdog Unicorns consists of: *Izzy - EpicLuna * Anne Maria - Queen Courtney/VeryUnknownFan * Lightning - VeryUnknownFan * Beth - TDPIScarlett * Staci - Mirnish * Mike - Finnmcmissilecar Total Drama Toxic Brawl Overall Being regarded as the inferior team of Total Drama Around the World due to losing the three first challenges and 3 members with it, they managed to bond together and end up winning and surviving many challenges, until the merge where they alligned together and all managed to get to the F5. In Let's Have a World Tour!, the contestants are sended across the whole island to find their passports, the last team to be formed are the Underdog Unicorns and they are sended to elimination ceremony, but before the go to the ceremony Mike and Harold switch teams due to Mike's desires, Mike ends up being the first person eliminated from the team due to his annoyance and due to the Anne Maria's alliance. In The Great Chinese Race, the Unicorns are sended to the losers class due to their first lost, they start forming alliances and bonding together due to them being seem as the weaker team, when they are sended to the challenge they end up with the hardest object to find: A panda, due to several struggles they lose and are sended to elimination, where the useless teammate Izzy is eliminated. In Egyptian Torture, they are sended again to the losers class due to their last performance in the challenge, they are the first team to participate in the challenge, however then challenge didn't ended well in the construction part after Courtney deemed their performance as the worst and the Olympians get the prize to eliminate one of the Unicorns, and Staci ends up being eliminated due to her great performance in the challenge, that jeopardize the other teams winning streak. In Korean Pop Quizzing, the Unicorns are disregarded by everyone due to their losing streak that is still happening, they are the second team to reach the Seoul Tower, they taked part in the trivia, where they get second place and they think that maybe their "curse" has stopped. In Icey Antarctica, they are viewed as the first team to be disbanded due to their three elimination streak, everyone in the Unicorns is worried about their destiny, when they are sended to search for Cameron in the middle of Antarctica Beth finds the shelter first where Cameron is trapped, then when Lightning hears his nemesis name, he uses this as a motivation to win the challenge. All of that motivation helps them to win their first challenge ever. In Jamaica Man!, everyone on the team thinks they are now spared from the "elimination curse", they are thelast t eam to send their racers, they send Beth and Lightning together, the duo haves the greatest interactions between the Beth struggle and Lightning desires to win, this ends up rewarding them with another week of immunity. In Indian Dance, they are first seem enjoying the winners class, when the challenge is presented they don't have the best performance in neither of both challenges, but they end up finishing as the middle team and spare themselves from elimination. In Australian Rivals, the desires for the win between Lightning, Anne Maria and Beth help them to stay strong for the challenge, when the challenge starts Anne Maria is knocked down, but Lightning and Beth end up winning their own rounds, this points that since the Unicorns haved two winners, they are the winning team. In Aloha, Merge!, Chris announces the merge and this ends with the history of the Underdog Unicorns, where they end up having three of their six members in the merge after an unlucky losing streak. Members *Izzy * Anne Maria * Lightning * Beth * Staci * Harold Additional Member * Mike Eliminations Trivia *They are the only team in Total Drama Around the World to start off with six members, after to Mikes team swap. *They are the only team in Total Drama Around the World to lose three members in a row. *This is the third team where the highest ranking member is a female, with the others being the Killer Beavers, and Destroying Dragons. **Coincidently, the highest ranking were finalists. Gallery EliminationCeremonyMike.png|The team at their first elimination ceremony. EliminationCeremonyIzzy.png|The team at their second elimination ceremony. EliminationCeremonyStaci.png|The team at their third elimination ceremony. See also Category:Teams